A machine tool is a machine that can hold a cutting tool to shape or machine a workpiece made of metal or other rigid materials. The tool may be detachably mounted on a spindle nose of a movable assembly via a specialized type of clamp (e.g., the chuck). The movable assembly is slidably disposed on the base of the machine tool via a guiding mechanism, such that the tool is able to be moved with respect to the workpiece to shape or machine the workpiece.
In order to effectively reduce the friction during the movement of the guiding mechanism, hydrostatic bearing is indispensable. The hydrostatic pressure is produced by creating an oil film between the movable assembly and the base of the machine tool, which may cause the movable assembly to tilt relative to the base while the tool is contacting the workpiece. This issue would negatively affect the dynamic performance of the tool. However, the hydrostatic oil pockets on the conventional machine tool are arranged along the axis of the basic coordinate system. Therefore, only the oil pockets on a single axis are able to provide rigidity to resist the tilting of the movable assembly. With the increase of the demand for high dynamic performance, the conventional guiding mechanism is unable to meet the demand.